The Seer
by mrsjamesiriuspotter
Summary: Now as a Seer I was used to visions. But definitely not one's where I see myself as the mother of my best mate's brother's kids. I mean, I've hardly talked to the bloke! It's difficult to have a conversation with one of the most handsome blokes of Hogwarts when you tend to be a clumsy flustered mishap like me. Merlin! I hope my kids didn't get my clumsy genes.
1. Chapter 1

"A 'T' grade for divination? For a seer you're a bit thick in that department aren't ya Hal?"

That was my self-proclaimed best friend Scorpious Hypherion Malfoy. You mention the middle name and you'll get hexed into next week.

I grumbled and showed more cereal into my mouth and coughed heavily when some of it went down the wrong pipe. 

"Whatever…" I mumbled and blushed as I washed down the cereal with some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"The woman has never been subjected to any of your crazy proclamation eh Hal?" Al asked

"Obviously not… And it isn't my fault that the only thing I can see through her stupid crystal balls is stupid fog. She is just mad that I'm not predicting anyone's death."

"No worries Hal… Trelawney is mad and her stupid subject is just a pile of dragon dung." My best girl mate Rose came to my defence.

"So you say…" Scor smirked.

"No… so everyone says! Isn't that true mum?" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to her mother.

"Well… I… er… I've never really had any flair for that particular subject. And I… well… I personally never liked Trelawney. I thought that she was a bit-"

"Bat shit crazy?" Ron came down the stairs and pecked her cheek.

"Ron! No… I didn't… say… that exactly. She's a bit peculiar. But she happens to be a true seer. You know she made a proph-"

"We know the story mum. She made prophesy about Uncle Harry and Voldemort… blah blah blah…"

"Well Rose, if you knew the story enough, how come you only got an E for History of Magic?"

"Mum!" Rose shouted astounded. "It is social suicide to get an O for History of Magic."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really… Then how come both Scorpious and Halley got an O for theirs?"

Scor rolled his eyes while I blushed. You might have noticed that I tend to do this a lot.

"Well… they don't care about their reputation! They don't even have a reputation. But I do!" Rose stuck her tongue out.

"Rose Ginevra We-"

"Mione… Leave the kids alone… Everyone knows that Binns is a total loon. In fact, Halley… Malfoy, I'm disappointed in you two!"

"So are we Mr Weasley… Right Hal?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Besides Mione, Rosie isn't even taking History next year anyway… So why bother?

"Ronald Weasley… Rose only g-urmphh" Ron cut her off with a kiss.

"Urgh… guys! We're having breakfast… Get a room!" Rose whined.

Hermione let out a moan as Ron tightened his arms around her.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Al and Hugo gagged while I blushed and looked away.

"Mum… Are you… seriously? That's just gross…. Dad! Fine, Scor! Let's snog. We'll go to my room."

With that Rose grabbed Scor's jumper and dragged him upstairs.

Ron and Hermione separated with a pop. They were both looking flushed and absolutely disgustingly in love. Ew.

"What? Whe- Rose Ginevra! Your door better be wide open!" Ron shouted and then turned to Hugo.

"Hugh, my lad… Do me a favour and check on your sister for me will you?"

Hugo was in that particular stage of your teenage years where you try to ignore your family to the maximum.

"What the hell? No way! Malfoy has sworn that he will hex me if I walk in on them again!"

"What do you mean 'walk in'? What do they do? Do they snog or something?"

Al, Hugo and I burst out laughing. Even Hermione giggled.

"Ron… Don't be such a hypocrite. Come, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Ron pouted but took his seat. He frowned at the plate loaded with bacon, sausages, fried tomatoes, eggs and toast.

"Wait a mo… We have breakfast?" He furrowed his brows. "Who cooked?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as I blushed.

"Halley of course! Do you think I'll cook when she's home? But look at her! Urgh… eating cereal! What is the point of being such an amazing cook when you don't bother eating it yourself?"

I blushed and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I dunno… I guess I prefer cooking for others…"

Ron grinned at me as he scooped some eggs and a bite sized piece of sausage into his mouth. I blushed as he moaned appreciatively.

"This is heavenly Halley… See 'Mione, every girl should know how to cook. 'Tis a way to a man's heart Hal" he winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

'Tis a way to a man's heart… 'Tis a way to a man's heart… 'Tis a way to a man's hea-

"_You sure know the way into a man's heart Hal, this tastes heavenly, love! Try it…" _

_I smiled big and blushed a bit as he twisted some pasta with his fork and fed it to me. _

"_But I thought that I already had your heart" I said after wiping my mouth._

_He smiled._

"_That you did, love…Right from the start…"_

_I pecked his cheek and shifted my attention to the two year olds sitting in their respective high chairs beside us. A boy and a girl. Twins. I sighed and plucked the girl out of her seat. Her face was covered in red sauce. I took my wand out and cleared her face._

_His grinned at his babies whom he hadn't seen for a week now._

"_Mia…" he cooed and picked her up from my lap._

"_Did you eat all your pasta? It seems like they went to your cheeks rather than to your mouth." He wiped a spot that I had missed._

_She giggled at her father, popping her dimples out._

"_Pissgetti…" She lisped._

"_That's right doll… Spaghetti… What about you Ad? Did you like mummy's pasta?"_

_Adam, the other twin nodded. Our Ad was the serious one._

_He smiled fondly at his son and ruffled his already messy dark locks._

"_You might look like me, but you really are your mother's son without a doubt. Silent killer aren't ya mate?"_

_I rolled my eyes and flushed at his comment._

_I looked down at my daughter who was now stealing pasta from her brother's plate._

"_Mummy… Mia stealing… Time out corner for Mia." Ad went into full on pout mode and he resembled his father greatly at that instant._

"_Amelia Rose!"_

"_Didn't doo it… tattle tale!" She cuddled into her father's side and stuck her tongue out at her brother. _

"_Mummy…Mia calling me tattle tale!"_

_Urgh… Dear Merlin! Help me… These two will be the death of me. _

"_Amelia Rose and Adam James Potter, you better shut it before I put you both to bed without a cookie." I warned._

"_Sorry mummy…" They mumbled._

_I rolled my eyes and placed Mia on the floor. I undid the fasteners on Ad's chair and put him down too._

"_Go watch a bit of telly, yeah. Daddy will put it on for you. Mummy will bring the cookies after she's done with the dishes, kay?"_

"_Alright Troubles! C'mon, up you go!" He picked the both of them up and lifted them high in the air with ease._

"_Daddy! Make me fly!" Mia demanded._

"_Sure princess" He placed Ad down and threw Mia up._

_My heart stopped for a second._

"_Me next daddy…" Adam pouted._

"_Alright… That' enough flying…" I glared at him as he threw Ad u._

_He caught our son with ease and hugged him close, then he turned to me and smiled a wide cheeky smile._

"_C'mon love… Do you think that I'd actually drop them? We've got this gig down to a T right guys?"_

"_Uh huh…" They nodded_

_I rolled my eyes at the sight of the two of them with their father and tried to hide my smile as I turned to do the dishes. It was laughable how horrified he was when he first heard of my pregnancy. James was so good with them. _

_James…James…James…_

"Hal! Hal! Hallie! You in there?"

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Another vision?" Al frowned. Hermione was hovering behind him.

"You alright sweetie?"

"Yeah… sorry… just zoned out for a sec. No problem."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Did you see anything traumatizing? You look so pale…"

"No… not traumatizing… maybe… I don't-… I don't know… Just a bit surprising. And a bit scary. And not exactly comfortable…"

"Merlin Hallie! We've known you since you were a baby and this is the longest we've heard you speak." Ron grinned.

"Ron! Stop teasing… She's really disturbed by what she saw. Honestly love, tell me if something's wrong. I've seen you getting visions before but now you look…"

"What's wrong with you Halligator?" Scor asked as he came down the stairs with Rose.

"Uhh… I…"

I couldn't speak. All I could think about were the twins. About how both of them had my blue green eyes. The little boy was a bit shy whereas the little girl was a little spitfire. She had my dark red hair while the boy had _his _dark hair. Oh no… _him. _

"Hal? You okay?"

"She just had a vision."

"Oh… that's it?" Rose scrunched up her nose.

"Well yeah… Hold on Hal! Voldemort isn't coming back right?"

"What? No… It's nothing. I just saw something which… which… er… surprised me, that's all."

Ron looked at me for a moment and frowned and I suddenly remembered how he used to be an Auror with Mr Potter. Aurors aren't legiliments were they?

Crap! Think of puppies! No! Think of Goblin Revolution! Professor Binns! Chocolate frogs!

"Ok people..." Ron drawled still not looking away from me.

"Get back to your breakfast. If you've finished, do the laundry, play quidditch, de gnome the garden… just get out of the house!"

Everyone went back to do whatever they were doing.

"Hal? Is there is anything I need to know?"

I blushed. "What? No…"

But my 'no' was strained.

"What did you see?"

I blushed again.

"Nothing important Rose."

"You're blushing. That mea- Oh sweet merlin! You didn't!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said in a sing song voice.

"Not here! My room! The boys might hear us."

"So… Who is he?"

"Rose…" I whine

"Alright… alright… don't tell me the name. I'll guess."

I sighed.

"Is he in our year?"

I stuttered and blushed.

"Is that a yes?"

"No…"

"Ok… do I know him?"

Oh Rose…

I nodded weakly.

"Ooohh… Er… tall?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright…" Rose grinned.

"Dark? Blonde? Weasley red?"

"Dark…" I mumbled.

"Tall, dark and handsome… Nice Hal!" she winked.

I rolled my eyes. I felt weak and nauseous. I always do after a lengthy vision.

"Does he play quidditch?"

An image of James Potter soaring on his broom stick filled my vision.

"_Whoa look at that! And another quaffle in for Gryffindor! James Potter is on a roll today, folks!" Joshua Thomas' magically amplified voice boomed throughout the pitch._

_I giggled giddily and squeezed Rose's hands, which were holding my own ones just as tight, as James flew past us and winked in my direction and blew me a kiss._

"_Merlin! You two are so sickening! Please don't tell me Scor and I are like this."_

"_We are in love Rosie…" I giggled as another thundering roar of applause broke my ear drums._

"_The snitch has been caught! Hart has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! Merlin'S Pants! Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup! Marry me Shaylee Hart... Now that lass is a keeper folks. A name no bloke should ever forget. She's a damn awesome player and she's hot as – Sorry Professor…"_

"_Rose! We won the cup!" I shouted as Rose rolled her eyes muttering about how my new found love for quidditch is annoying._

"_I love you…" James mouthed as he flew by our stands again. A couple of third years giggled._

"Hal? Hallie?

"Sorry… zoned out again…"

Rose raised a brow.

"So… I'm guessing that's a yes on the quidditch player?"

I blushed.

"Ooohh… Which house? Which house?"

"Enough Rose… I'm not entirely comfortable… I don't even…"

"Wait a mo… Have you even talked to this bloke?"

I blushed.

"Er… once or twice maybe?"

"Yikes… Ok… That needs to be corrected… So… what exactly did you see? Was it like a 'broom cupboard snog' or 'library date' or Hogsmeade or something?"

I sighed.

"No Rose… It's a bit more serious…"

"Merlin's Pants! Marriage? Am I your Maid of Honour? Do I look pretty? Am I pregnant?"

"Rose…"

"Sorry…"

I sighed and Rose sat up excited. She knew that I was about to start spilling.

"I guess I'm married… I mean I saw kids, twins actually, a girl and a boy."

Rose gasped

"Oh my god… Am I their godmother?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know babe. But the girl's name is Amelia Rose."

"Aw thanks love…. Does she look like you?"

"Er… Kind of… She has my eyes and hair and dimples. She gets the other features from her father I suppose."

Rose smiled.

"And the little guy?"

"Er… Adam, I guess. We called him Ad. He just had my eyes. Nothing else."

"Aww… How old were they in your vision?"

I shrugged.

"Not sure… Two or three maybe?"

"C'mon Hal! Give me some deets! You won't tell me the bloke's name! At least tell me about my future god kids."

"I don't know… I made pasta or something. And the kids were fighting over it."

"Any sane human with a function taste bud would." Rose commented.

I gave her a mock glare as she muttered an apology.

Ad- I mean, the little boy was a bit shy. The girl was one naughty little thing though. She was stealing her brother's food and she had the most evil of smirks on her face. Kind of cute really…"

"And what about the second vision?"

I blushed.

"Well… you were with me for that one."

"Really? It was a Quidditch Match wasn't it? He's a player? What position?"

"No Rose…"

"Alright… alright… Wait a minute! He has to be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. Otherwise I wouldn't have come."

Oh boy…

"Er… what if I made you come?"

"Possible… but love, you are blushing like a Weasley. So I'm gonna go with my earlier assumption. You need to learn to cover your blush up if you wish to be an Auror."

I harrumphed.

"Oh Merlin! It's so easy right now… Now, let's look at the blokes in Slytherin shall we?"

"Rose… no…" I whimpered.

"Hush… Now, he has to be in his seventh year as you said that he wasn't in the same year as us. And I doubt whether you'd go for younger men."

I blushed a colour rivalling my hair.

"Seventh year Slytherins… Hm… wow that's most of them. Well… there is Flint, then there is Jacoby and there is that Irish guy, Barney something… Dom went out with him remember? And oohh is it Zabini? He is hot even though he's a little bit weird."

I sighed.

"And let's see Gryffindor. Well… there is Kevin Mathews, Allan Wood and James."

I blushed as I heard his name.

"Now… we can rule out Barney the Irish as he is a red head. And Jacoby is a blonde. And I honestly doubt it if you'd fall for Flint. He's absolutely vile. So that just leaves Zabini."

Rose raised a brow

"Now let's take a look at Gryffindor's shall we? Well… All are dark haired, except Kevin who is a blonde. But he's going out with that Finnigan girl from Ravenclaw, so he's out of the list anyway. So that just leaves Allan and James." Rose frowned.

"Rose… quit it. If it has to happen, it will happen." I mumbled.

"C'mon Hal! Lemme have some fun. You've never dated ever in your life! So as your best friend I have the right to have fun with this. Oh my god! My wittle Hallie dating!" Rose mock gasped and brought her fist to her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore my burning cheeks.

"I am so proud of you sweet heart…" Rose pretended to wipe away a tear.

I am so proud of you sweet heart… I am so proud of you sweet hear… I am so proud of you swee -

Maybe it's because I was thinking about it so hard, I had my third vision in less than an hour. This wasn't highly unusual. It usually happens if I'm thinking hard about something, like I had a vision about the OWLS last year. And I knew the questions they asked before the question paper was even prepared, I suppose. Hence the O's in every subject. This has been happening for ages. But since I actually study, in fear that my visions might be wrong, my friends (Rose, Scor and Al, the only people at Hogwarts that know about me being a Seer) don't blame me too much.

"_I am so proud of you sweet heart. You're pregnant! Oh sweet Jesus… my baby is going to have a baby…"_

_I was horrified. First, I stop getting visions and now this. Oh no… Why is this happening? I mean… we've been married for barely a month. It's too early… This must've happened before marriage._

"_Mum! Please stop…" I was getting a headache._

"_Aren't you happy baby doll? Oh he or she is going to be adorable. Oh I can just imagine a little boy with your eyes and James' hair." My mum gushed._

_Oh Merlin! James is going to be so mad. He got mad when we merely talked about the idea of having babies in the future._

"_Well… how about I do a scan love? We'll see how far along you are."_

_My mum went into her doctor mode._

"_Or would you rather go to that St Mungos? You would be giving birth there of course. I suppose giving birth at a magical hospital is rather simpler than in a normal one."_

_Yes… It would be the wiser option as the scanning machine freaked the shit out of me. But…_

"_No mum… I haven't told James yet and the media will have a field day is they saw me coming out of the Ob/Gyn department at Mungos."_

"_Oh darling… Are you worried about what James will think? I can assure you that he'll be ecstatic. You adores you and he'll love the baby even more."  
_

"_Yeah… but James wants to wait, mum. We're both barely out of Hogwarts and I just started my Auror training. I'd have to quit. And James is only half way through his auror training._

_Mum gave me a watery smile._

"_I learnt that I was pregnant with you while in Medical School. And it was out of wedlock. Your daddy freaked out at me. He was going on and on about how I ruined his future. He ran out of the house and returned home drunk. Oh, I spent the entire day crying. You know your dad, he hates to see his women cry, and he came to his senses. And look at him with you, now." She smiled._

"_Now lift up your shirt hun… This will be a bit cold…"_

_I did as she asked. _

"_All right… Can you hear the tiny 'dub lub' sound?" my mum smiled at a flicker on the screen and she froze all of a sudden._

"_Oh no darling… It looks like-_

"Hallie! Merlin! You're freaking me out today. What is wrong with you?"

"Rose!" I gasped and threw my arms around her.

"Hallie… You're scaring me…. What's the matter doll?"

"There's something wrong… my mum said… and baby… oh… he's gonna be so angry…"

"Who Hal?"

"I… I can't tell you…_ him_"

"_Him_? Oh… wait! What happened to the baby?"

I sobbed harder.

"I dunno… But he'll be angry. There's something wrong with the baby."

"But you already saw yourself with the babies. They're fine right?"

I shrugged and bit my lip to stop the tears.

"Listen… everything is fine… You are just overreacting as usual." She wiped the tears with the pad of her thumb.

"C'mon… let us go downstairs and get a drink of water, yeah?"

I nodded weakly.

"Rose… Don't mention this to anyone else, yeah?" I asked wiping my face.

"Of course not…"

"Oh my god sweetheart! I am so happy for you!" A huge puff of curly brown hair smothered me as Hermione hugged me tightly.

"Mum? What are you doing?" Rose raised a brow at her mother.

"Sorry Hallie… I had to tell her." Ron joined in on the hug.

"Huh?"

"You will be the perfect girl for James. Oh I can't wait to tell Harry and Ginny."

"James? What in the name of Merlin are you mumbling about, mum? Oh wait! Oh no Hallie… Not James…"

FML


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose… say something…" I begged as I shook the thin frame of Rose Weasley.

Rose Blinked. "Er… I don't know what to say?"

This was bad… This was really bad. I knew Rose would take it badly. I'm such an idiot! I should've remembered how Rose and James didn't get along. I don't even… Urgh… Merlin! I'm such a dunce! I mean I should've known. Rose _hated_ James. They were usually at it like Voldemort and Mr Potter. But without the actual killing part. I doubt they wanted each other dead, no matter how much they hated each other. So it was more like Mr Potter and Snape. But no matter what anyone says, Snape's portrait still creeps the hell out of me. Poor Albus Severus. Poor Albus Severus indeed…

Back to the topic in hand, apparently, all was fine till a couple of years ago. But back then, I didn't know Rose that well. She was just a girl in my dorm and Al's cousin and Scor's mortal enemy (yeah right!). But then she and Scor started becoming closer, which started our friendship and kind of ended the one between her and James.

James… what can I say about James. He is a Gryffindor to the core. I suppose his own blood is coloured red and gold. Some even believe him to be Godric Gryffindor himself reincarnated. He holds the same angst against the Slytherins that Godric Gryffindor did. So to no one's surprise he fumed, literally and figuratively _fumed_ when he caught Rose snogging Scorpious. Harsh words and spells were thrown about and the entire Gryffindor common room was in chaos. James called Rose a stupid bint who thirsts for attention and she called James a pig headed swine who is only mediocre in quidditch. Now, it might not seem like much of an insult to anybody else, but to James it was as if someone had punched his mum. Finally, James asked her to choose between him and Scor and she chose the latter. They haven't spoken since then. And it has been almost a year and a half since the incident has happened, and family dinners are still awkward. But I have "seen" that all will be fine in a couple of months. I recently had a vision of Rose and James hugging it out.

"Er… are you mad at me?" I bit my lip as I stared as Rose's blank face.

Rose blinked and shook her head. "Nah… Why should I be? You can't help who you fall in love with, right?"

I blushed. "I'm not in love with James Potter per say…"

Rose rolled her eyes and patted my head.

"Well… it is obviously gonna change isn't it?" she smirked.

"Rose…" I blushed. I didn't want to think about stuff like falling in love and all that bullshit. Such nonsense was meant for people like Alice Longbottom. Oh my Merlin! Alice Longbottom is gonna eat this up like a double Swiss cheese and honey and bacon sandwich (don't judge. Honey and bacon is heavenly). That girl is a true Hufflepuff (way too preppy for anyone's taste) whom I had the unfortunate pleasuring of meeting when I briefly (very briefly) had a teensy tiny crush on her brother, Frank Longbottom who is in our year.

What I wanted was a peaceful sixth year with very little homework and very little drama, hopefully. But I could see that it would be hopeless to hope for such a hopeless thing like that.

"Oi, shut it you whiny brat!" She pushed me onto to the bed and chuckled at my state of distress. Merlin, I'm lame.

"Halligator! What is this I hear about you marrying my brother?" Al jumped on to Rose's bed and laid down next to me.

"Urgh…" I turned over and buried my face in a plush pillow so that no one would have to see my burning face. Curse you Ron. Curse you into the deepest pit of hell that Hades has to offer. Curse Legilimency! Curse stupid Aurors!

"Seriously? I thought that Mr Weasley was kidding!" Scor laughed his deep belly laugh.

"So that's what your vision was about!" Al muttered.

"Aww Hal… James will eat you alive." Scor patted my head.

"Sod off…" I mumbled swatting his stupid hand away. Stupid. Hands are stupid. Hands are so overrated.

"Look at her Rosie… She's so innocent and so vulnerable and… ah! So precious!" Scor picked me up and hugged me close.

"Do you have a death wish Scor?" I pushed him away and took my wand out of my pocket.

The git merely smiled at my wand. He knew I was too much of a chicken to use magic outside of school, even though I wouldn't get caught.

"I don't like you very much…" I mumbled as I stowed my wand away.

"Of course you don't. Your mind is all fuzzy with visions of shagging James in a broom cupboard."

"Merlin! Gross mate… Can you just… not? That's my brother you're talking about." Al gagged and then sighed.

"My brother and my best mate…" He gave me a pitiful look.

"Hey… don't blame me… Besides you know the future is unpredictable."

Al rolled his eyes and hummed.

"That's true Al…" Rose droned "Maybe James might've had a thought about how hot our Hallie is and then BAM she gets a vision. I mean it wasn't one of those really solid looking ones right? You don't have solid visions about stuff that far in the future."

I blushed.

"Err… but Rose, by the look on Hallie's face I guess it was a pretty solid vision." Scor poked my burning cheeks.

Sigh... I can't hide anything. They'll kick me out of Auror training on my first day. And I'll end up on the streets living off on half eaten Mc Donald's McSpicy Chicken burger. And I'll catch STD's because someone, most probably a muggle rapist, will kidnap (woman nap) me and then will probably throw me out because I was making too much of a fuss.

"Aw that sucks Hal… It was solid?"

I nodded.

"Aw… I pity you darling…" Rose squeezed me.

I rested my head on her shoulder as she stroked my hair.

"You know Hal… You will be the perfect Potter wife." Al pondered

Rose and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The red hair Rosie… the red hair. We Potter men, well except for me 'cause I hate red, fall for red heads."

I blushed a colour rivalling my hair.

"True Al… Your granddad James married a redhead. Uncle Harry married a red head. And now James and Hallie…" Rose mused

I rolled my eyes.

"I think even dad's granddad married a redhead too… See… it's like a tradition. And you have an added advantage Hal…"

I raised a brow.

"Green eyes. James is a sucker for big green eyes. Something about how James the first married a redhead with green eyes. It's faith Hal… It's faith…"

"Rose… make him shut up."

"_Silencio!"_

"Err… Thanks I guess…" I said frowning at Al who was gaping like a fish, clutching his throat.

"Oh Merlin Hal!" Rose exclaimed.

"What now?" Scor was getting exasperated, even more than me.

"You're a muggle born! And you're like a potions wiz!"

"So?"

"It's like Lily Evans Potter all over again!"

"Rose… I will kick you. I will kick you until you break your tiny arse into teeny weeny little pieces." I said eyeing her skinny arse.

"Yeah right!" she pshted.

"Oh _Merlin's Pants,_ really? Oh this is so good… Harry! Aren't you excited?"

A soft 'yeah'.

"Oh Merlin, I always knew she would end up with one of my son's. Her having that gorgeous red hair and all… You Potter men are obsessed with red hair. It is true that we all expected it to be Al. But then he hates red heads. But _James_!"

Rose and I shared a look as we heard Mrs Potter downstairs. Merlin! Did Ron and Hermione tell everyone?

"I am so sorry Hal… I don't know what's wrong with mum and dad. They are usually-"

I shook my head, interrupting her apology.

"It's alright…" I muttered. But in my head I was like- "KJGHGHWHFWSHFOWAHFOWHF MAY DAY MAY DAY"

"Hallie! Oh darling! Welcome to the family…" The door swung open and in came Ginny Potter nee Weasley who wrapped her arms around me and practically squeezed the living shit out of my body. Please ma'am, take my dignity too.

"Gin… You're scaring her." Mr Potter said from his position at the door. Hermione and Ron were beaming behind him.

Aw man!

"Er… Aunt Ginny… You're all making a big deal out of this. Hallie has visions all the time. You might be getting your hopes up a bit."

Mrs Potter let go of me and turned to Rose and hugged her.

"Oh no darling… I know all about prophesies and vision and how unpredictable they are, with the future changing always. I'm just happy that there is hope yet for our Jamie. Harry and I were so worried."

The thing is, with James the First being an all around popular guy amongst the birds, everyone expected James the Second to be exactly like him. But to everyone (that is including the teachers) James wasn't all that into ladies. And by that I mean, he never had any dates to Hogsmeade, he was never caught shagging anyone in any broom cupboards, he didn't give anyone any flowers for Valentine's Day, he was never seen holding any girls hand, and he was never even caught ogling at any girl. And to top it off, he apparently smelt only pasta sauce, broom stick polish and parchment in his _amorentia _last year. Pasta sauce, seriously?

But this didn't mean that girls didn't follow him. Oh, they did. The forbidden fruit always happens to be the sweetest. There were even rumours about Alice Longbottom starting a James Potter fan club. They had hope for James, but honestly, between you and me? I thought that he was gay. And I really did… well until today's vision that is.

I looked up to see Mrs Potter beaming at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Oh… you would be perfect for our Jamie… Wont she Harry?"

Mr Potter chuckled seeing how uncomfortable I was.

"Gin... The poor girl has never held a conversation with James. So things won't be that easy."

I blushed as Mrs Potter's face fell. "Oh… but the vision…" she mumbled.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Rose cried exasperatedly.

"Sweetheart… I know you can help James… Please. I know that the vision wasn't completely meaningless. Please tell me you'll talk to James?"

She looked so miserable and heartbroken, it was hard to imagine her as the woman who went total Voldemort's inferi like on Al when he tried to kill Lily's cat Patricia. Al, besides having an irrational phobia of red hair also hates cats and cheese. He bloody hates _cheese_. And he isn't even lactose intolerant. He also puts pineapple on his pizza. _Pineapple_! Have you ever tasted a baked pineapple? It tastes like a flobberworm flavoured Bertie Bott dipped in something warm and bleh. Fruit shouldn't go anywhere near a pizza. What were the Hawaiians thinking? Now, what about a good old pizza with lots of cheese and barbeque chicken? Wizards don't know what tastes good and what doesn't. I should seriously quit my inner monologues. They're getting weird. So… yeah! Er… back to the topic at hand.

"Mrs Potter… I… Err… sure?" I can talk a mile a minute in my head. But when it comes to making an actual conversation I turn into a blubbering flustered stupid mess. And she expects me to _talk _to James. James Potter, son of our bloody freaking _saviour._ James Potter, who doesn't even spare a second glance at any non clanner with two X chromosomes, aka people like me! I mean he hardly looks at Isobel Creevey from Slytherin. Even _girls _ogle at her! Girls! I myself is guilty as charged. She really is pretty. But don't worry, her skankiness makes up for it.

Mrs Potter beamed and kissed both my cheeks as I blushed.

"Thank you love… And it's Ginny alright? I would say that Mrs Potter was Harry's mum, but she died when she was too young. So I doubt whether she wanted to have been called that too."

"Where is James by the way? He is not with Freddy, because George was here earlier." Hermione mused.

Al started mumbling and waving his hands about. Oh! I forgot about him. I guess Rose still hasn't removed the spell. Whatever, he deserves it.

"Honestly mum? I can see all of your minds whirling. You're thinking of setting Hal and James up aren't you?"

Al started to make more noise. Oi shut it!

Ron winked at me. "Well I don't think we have to do any 'setting up' Rosie. Hallie seems to be willing enough, little bugger!"

Dear Ronald Weasley, Let me bring to you the top ten reasons why I'm not avada/crucio-ing your arse just about now. Number one, you are a gabizzilion years older than me. Number two, you might be way better at wand work than me. Number three, you are my best friend's dad. Number four, you are friends with my parents, and they would kill me in their own little muggle way if I kill you. Number five, you like my cooking and you said so. Number six, what you said might kind of maybe somewhat sorta true. Number seven- I don't have any more reasons.

Yes, reason number six surprised me. I mean, I swear on Circe, I've never thought about James that way ever in all the five years I've known him. I thought he was gay, remember? True I always knew that he was devilishly handsome and he had freakishly good looks. He was a quidditch player for Merlin's sake. He ran a thousand laps around the pitch every day. The quidditch gods owed that much to his body at least. The jet black messy, slightly curly hair which looked way better than Al's which was kind of floppy. He also had really nice hazel eyes. They look different depending on the angle at which you look. And no matter what anyone says, they're just as sparkly as Al's. And he had this really nice strong jaw structure. And really soft looking li- Oh no!

i _"Hey Hallie…" James called to me as he entered the common room back from quidditch practice._

"_What?" I asked not looking up from my homework. I was still so freaking frustrated by him and his actions._

_James bit the corner of his lips and ruffled his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and puffed his mouth and blew out air._

"_I guess I'll leave you to your homework then. I mean sixth year was difficult. I see you're doing Potions. I would've helped you, but you see-"_

"_Don't feel bad or anything, Potter. It's just a question. I'm a bit curious as to just how long are you going to treat me like I'm infected with dragon pox?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm._

"_W-what? What do you- What do you mean? I don't treat you like you have dragon pox!" James defended as his voice cracked a bit._

_I sighed and got up from my chair. James gulped at the look in my eyes. I was acting completely out of my character. But sometimes, you have to spell out certain things so that dunder heads like him can understand._

__

_"You know me! You know how horrible I am in expressing my feeling. But after I asked you to Hogsmeade, I thought that would have been sufficient enough evidence into my intentions. But no, you're just as dumb and clueless as ever."  
_

_"I didn't… I am… hey, I don't appreciate you calling me dumb!"  
_

_"Oh sorry… How about mentally ill? Is that alright?" I glared up at him. Man, I was short!_

__

_"What have I done? I don't understand at all? I thought- I thought I was doing okay? I'm trying so hard to, you know, make sure you're happy. You know this is the first time I've done it. I'm bound to make mistakes. I just wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to hate me."_

__

_"Hate? Honestly James? Hate? And how were you planning to make me happy? By shaking my hand? James I'm a sixteen year old girl, do you think that is going to cut it?"_

"_I… What?" I had him flat back against the stone wall of the empty common room._

_I let out a sigh as James ruffled his hair._

__

_'Do I have to spell it out for you Potter?' I asked looking up into his eyes. _

_James' eyes darted around their surroundings in thought._

_"For god's sake Potter. Snog me! Dammit, have your way with me! Stop making me feel like a totally sex crazed loony! I swear, one more day of not touching you, I'll personally tie you up to something and have my way with you!" I breathed hard _

"_But! But you don't understand! I- I'm not trying to- You're just- It's- You're Hallie Collins. You don't just snog Hallie Collins. You- you worship her!" My heart started doing cartwheels at the sight of James looking like a love sick puppy._

_"YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT, JAMES POTTER!" I poked his chest with an emphasis on each word. James chuckled as he caught my wrist in his hand._

_"I know I seem weak all the time. But don't forget that I didn't get selected into Gryffindor for nothing. I know I'm quiet. I know that I am a flustered mess most of the time, but lately with you, I've become better. And you treating me this way isn't going to do any good to my self confidence. I'm not some girl that needs to be protected all the time!"  
_

_"I know you're strong and tough and all that stuff. But, can't you understand that- to a guy, no matter how tough his lady is, she's something he wants to protect?" _

_I rolled my eyes at that._

_James continued "And I've wanted to kiss you for __ages__. So, now that it's a possibility- it's, I don't know scary."_

_My heart, which remains completely unresponsive at most times, other than to pump blood to my cheeks, felt like it was turning into goo._

_I glared at him one more time and then I reached up and pulled his face down to my own. My first kiss…_

_James gasped at the sudden intimacy and his arms flayed out awkwardly. He certainly hadn't expected me to do that. I smirked briefly against his lips and pressed him up against the wall. His arms slowly inched further down until they became limp by his sides. _

_I slowly snaked my arms around his neck and caressed the back of his head which made him gasp and participate in the kiss more hungrily. His hands came around to rest on my back and he pulled me flush against him as the kiss deepened. _

_I finally pulled away for air. But he wouldn't have any of that. He placed a kiss on my cheek. Then my jaw. My' head lolled back as he continued and… /i_

"Hallie!" Mrs Po- I mean Ginny interrupted.

"Err… sorry… I tend to do that a lot. Sorry…"

She smiled. "Don't be… I've heard of how difficult it is."

"Usually I can control it. But it goes bizarre when I'm constantly thinking about it."

Ginny and Hermione gasped. "Wait! You had another vision about James?" Ginny beamed.

I cursed myself silently. Great, I've gotten her hopes up now.

Al made funny noises again.

"Err… Rosie… What happened to Al?"

Rose briefly turned to flick her wand at her cousin.

"Meh… I silencio'd him."

"James texted me five minutes ago, you dunderheads! He's dropping by." Al gasped as he clutched his throat.

"Gin, Harry, get out of here! He'll wonder what you guys are doing here. He'll be suspicious."

"We are going to tell him about Hallie's vision right?" Ginny frowned.

"Honestly Ginny, you're so daft." Ron pushed her out of the room. "Certain things have to take place in the natural way." Then he added softly so that I wouldn't hear. "But we can give them a push along the way."

Harry turned and bid me farewell, but not before his wife kissed me goodbye.

"Don't worry Hallie. James won't know a thing. It'll be our little secret."

It should've made me feel better. But it didn't. What happens in Vegas might stay in Vegas. But what happens in the Weasley household wont really stay in the Weasley household.


	3. Chapter 3

We heaved a sigh of relief as Ginny and Mr Potter left. And before we could take the next breath, the fire roared to life and turned green. Oh no.

"Jamie… Hey mate. What are you doing here?" Ron clapped him on his shoulder.

Our eyes met for a second. But he immediately turned to his uncle before I could make anything of it.

James furrowed his thick brows at Ron. The fake smile he had plastered on his face was too obvious and too fake. No wonder he quit his job as an Auror. Sigh. At least I will have company.

"Err… I can't come here?" He chuckled.

"Sure you can… Who did you want to see?" Ron asked

"Err… H-Hugo… Where is Hugo? I want to go over some new tactics with him. You know, for quidditch."

"Oh… so you're here to see Hugo?" Hermione shared a look with me and raised her brow at James.

"Huh? Yeah… " James nodded.

"Come…" Rose tugged on my arm and dragged me into her room.

"Well?" she raised a brow, uncannily resembling her mother.

"Well what?" I rubbed my cheeks

She giggled and flopped down on her bed.

"You're so crushing on him. You're red as a tomato, love."

"I am not _crushing _on him." I took a pillow and buried my face in it, enjoying the coolness against my burning face.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah… Swear on Crooky that you weren't even a little wittle bit disappointed when James said that he was here to see Hugo" she held up Crooky in front of my face

I eyed the tiny fluffy orange and yellow striped Persian cat and took it from her and cuddled it to my chest. Crookshanks the Second technically belonged to Rose. But she, and I quote 'hated cats with a fucking passion' unquote, along with Al. I swear I am the only normal human being here. Well that is if you forget about me being a witch who is a seer.

"Sooo?" Rose raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

I eyed the poor cat who was staring up at me with its big blue green eyes. He looked up at me and went "Mraww…" Ah… so precious! What on earth prompts Rose and Al to hate cats, I shall never know.

I sighed. "I am going crazy Rose… I don't know what's wrong with me. I swear I have never even thought about the idea of even liking James. But now that I've had the vision, I feel weird. And when I saw him all I could think about was how our kids had his long lashes and cheek bones and smile. And my stomach felt all woozy and I felt nauseous when he said that he was here to see Hugo. Am I dying?"

Rose laughed, "For someone smart, you can be really daft at times."

I blinked.

"You like him, you idiot! Maybe even more!" she judged my expression for a second. "Now, tell me… Did you feel this way when Frank Longbottom never used to spare you a second glance?"

I frowned "Frank who?"

Rose smiled. "There you have it! And you know something else?"

I raised my brows. I could never manage to raise a singular one. No matter how many hours I spent in front of the mirror practicing. My eyebrows are not willing to cooperate.

"I have always suspected you liked him." She giggled

I dropped Crooky who feel to the floor with a hiss. My face paled.

"Wh- What are you… What are you talking about? I don't- I don't like him."

Rose laughed harder. "Oh Merlin! Your face! I was just joking… but now I'm a bit suspicious."

I spluttered. "Wha- I… No… What… I don't…"

Rose rolled her eyes. "For Agrippa's sake, relax. I don't think he realises it yet. In fact, I don't think even _you_ realises it yet."

I sighed. "Rose…"

"Listen to me Hallie… You had a vision of the two of you with bloody kids. God damn bloody kids!"

I rolled my eyes.

"And I know how much you're obsessed with babies. I believe that vision was fate. You know those babies were in baby heaven and they were looking down at you and they went 'oh crap… mummy and daddy are still not talking to each other'." Rose imitated stupid baby voices.

"And they go 'uh oh… we should do something. Oh I know… we will make mummy have a vision so that she falls in love with daddy and daddy will knock her up and we will be made so that Auntie Rosie can play dress up with us. Oh Merlin! Auntie Rosie is so pretty and so smart… mummy should just listen to her, cause Auntie Rosie knows everything.' "

I rolled my eyes once again "Auntie Rosie better shut up before I hit her."

She grinned the same smile her father has. "Nah… You are a weakling. And besides you wouldn't dare to kill the future god mum of your beautiful gorgeous children."

I poked her sides.

"Who is having children? Rose… Is there something you wanna tell Scor?" Al asked as he and Scor came in and plopped down on the bed.

Scor's complexion rivalled that of a vampire settled in the North Pole. Rose giggled at his expression. "Nah… Don't worry. There isn't going to be any little blonde brats running around any time soon."

Scor blushed as we all laughed at his expense.

"Er… I'm sorry and I feel like such a girl for asking… but, what the hell was going on out there?" Al asked.

"Er… what do you mean?"

"With James?" he rolled his eyes. "Will you be my sister soon?"

"Wha- I… No Al! I don't like him…" I protested weakly.

"Oh really?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Then, prey tell me why you were ogling at James as if he was the last male in the planet?" She raised a brow.

Her pointing out the fact made me remember how fit James looked in his muggle clothing. A really nice fit tee and a snug pair of jeans than clung on to his calf muscle

"Oh Merlin! You l_ike _him!" Scor announced, jaw slack, pointing in bemusement.

"Nah." I shook my head. Scor just laughed still pointing.

"Why are you smiling then?" Al pointed out

"I am not smiling!" I defended myself. I even went as far as rubbing my mouth harshly to remove any traces of smiling.

"Look at her…" Rose laughed.

"What is wrong with you people? What are you reading into my stupid smile for?' I wanted to smack my head up against a wall. My stupid friends was doubled over at the sight.

"Aw… our Halligator has a _crush_. Oh wow, that is so damn precious!" Scor pinched my cheeks.

"Piss off!" I smacked away his stupid hand and tried his best to scrunch up my face and trudged towards the door.

As I left the room, I could hear the Scor and Al laughing and someone definitely fell off the bed with a loud thud. I could bet two thousand and one galleons it was Albus. He had a habit of falling off things. Stupid shitty friends. If I was supposed to fall for James, let it happen. Why do they care? And I don't even like James. I can't! I mean, he doesn't date! He's gay, remember? And if he by some chance decided to date, I'm pretty sure I would be the last girl on the list. But the vision… Nah… I have false visions all the time. Last year, I had a pretty solid vision about getting a cat for my birthday, but then at the last moment, my parents changed their minds an-

"Ouch" I rubbed my head.

"Whoa, are you okay Collins?' The familiar voice made me freeze up only very slightly.

I looked up at the way wayyy taller form of James Potter in front of me, and felt lost for words. I'd always found him to be rather attractive. Every single female in the United Kingdom found him to be attractive. He was a good looking guy. It wasn't a secret. I stared at his chest to which I banged my head only moments before. Then I looked up and our eyes met for a moment.

His large hazel eyes were framed with heavy set lashes. He had a sprinkle of freckles across his nose. And my eyes seemed to linger for a moment too long on his full lips.

"_Shit_!" I swore aloud and James pouted in a quizzical manner.

"Riiiiiiiight…" he nodded, still looking at me quizzically. After a polite nod, he turned and bent down to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. As he did so , the muscles of his broad back flexed. I felt my heart rate pick up a little as I stared at the silver of lightly tanned chiselled skin. I gulped. I was in it, bad!

I have never felt this way before. Not even for that git Frank Longbottom. Whatever I felt back then wasn't this! I didn't _have_ crushes. Especially on James Potter, the bloke who considered himself to be too cool for girls. And I wasn't the kind of person that lusted after something I could never achieve. Girls like Alice Longbottom had crushes on James Potter. But it was absolutely and completely pointless for me to feel this way. But I'd never _liked_ a bloke like this before. Girls like me don't tend to fall for blokes like him. I didn't like to chase after a guy. That all sounded like a lot of trouble that I didn't _want_. James would never- no… James never played into the whole idea of fooling around with the minds of a women, it was out of character for him.

I found himself looking over at James who proceeded to grab a plate and pile it with the breakfast I made. I was looking at him like I was expecting something out of the ordinary to happen. I watched as he pulled out a chair and settled into his seat. He rested his right cheek on his right fist and sighed as he looked at this morning's Daily Prophet that was left by his aunt. I felt my stupid heart rate pick up again as I stared. I didn't know what the bloody hell was wrong with me. I am grinning like an absolute love starved moron again.

I sat down on the sofa near the dining area and picked up a random book that Hermione had left and pretended to read. But I seemed to be completely brain dead. I tried my best to make it look like I was reading, but in actuality I was still watching him like he is Merlin or something. I secured my thumb in between my lips while James gobbled up the breakfast as if he had been starved. He shoved eggs and bacon into his gob like no tomorrow, and a little bit of bacon fell out of his mouth. And annoyingly enough, I found that cute._ This_ is what my brain chose to like? _This_?

This is terrible. This absolutely terrible. It was horrifying. I frowned as my heart beat fluttered as James accidentally spilled some of the orange juice all over his lap.

Why do I feel like this all of a sudden? Having a crush, if that's what it even is, was horrid. Is this what Scor and Rose used to feel like, back when they had a crush on each other? Is this what Al feels like whenever he sees Shay Hart? It was terrible. It's only been a couple of minutes, but I couldn't keep myself focused. All I could do was stare. But not just stare, you had to make it look as if you _weren't_ staring. But then, he looked up from his breakfast and glanced over at me. _Busted_.

"Err…" He turned his features up at me and the most disturbing thing was… _I found it cute._ "Do you… need something?"

Aw crap… he knows that I was watching him.

"Alright…" he muttered when I wouldn't say anything. "I… "

"Jamie… Did you- Oh… was I interrupting something?"

James looked up startled. Hermione was just like her husband. She had the worst timing ever.

James frowned and shook his head. "Err… no… Yum breakfast by the way." He smiled at her.

She grinned and pushed his hair back. "Oh, don't be an idiot James. I don't cook. Hallie prepared the breakfast."

Awkward!

James raised a brow at me. "Oh? Well… it's nice… it's… it's… good."

I nodded.

"Oh right… I remember you making pasta at the burrow last year with Nana." He added, probably to make me feel less awkward. Man, was my face this obvious? "The pasta was pretty good. I mean, even Teddy said so, and you know how picky he is."

I gave a small smile.

"Oh! Hallie's pasta is just out of this world isn't it dear?"

I flushed red. Hermione… What on earth are you doing? You better shut up before I shove your big bushy head down the toilet. May be in Moaning Myrtle' toilet. I've heard that she hates her. But then I wouldn't because I'm too much of a wuss. Why am I a Gryffindor anyway?

"Oh… err… yeah… maybe later…" James stammered. See how uncomfortable you're making him?

"I'm sure that Hallie would love to cook for you sometime mate." Ron grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

James got up abruptly. "Uh… So, I'll be leaving now."

Ron frowned. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Hmm… What? I can't visit my godparents" he gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh… err… to talk to Hugo. I came to talk to Hugo about… Quidditch! I wanted to discuss some new tactics with him."

"Right… but I didn't see you talking to him." Hermione raised a brow.

"Uhm… yeah! He had to send a letter to a lady friend of his." He frowned.

"Well… how about _we _have a match, yeah?" Ron nodded, his eyes bright. "Hallie… can you get Al and Malfoy too. And you can join, if you want Hallie… We need a seeker."

I harrumphed. I might be a clumsy mess on land, but I was a fairly good flier. Definitely nowhere near James, Al and Scor. But still alright. But not alright enough to be on the school team. Not that I've tried out. I'm too much of a wuss to face the crowd. And I plan on becoming an Auror. What a joke?

I sighed as I looked at James one last time. He was smiling softly at something Ron had said. I felt my heart do somersaults again. Sigh. I was in it bad. Looks like karma is getting me back for all those times I've laughed at Al and Scor for making a fool of themselves in front of other girls. Here's a life lesson kids, Life sucks… and then you die! No exaggeration.

* * *

_AN: Sorry... This chapter is a bit sucky, its kind of a filler. But it gets better, I promise. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I know you have a lot of doubts and concerns regarding how the story line is going to be. But don't worry. Its in good hands. :)_

_EDITED! Thanks to gayathri for pointing out the mistakes._


End file.
